


Le pli

by nesache



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, WTF, froissage de vêtement
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesache/pseuds/nesache
Summary: Lucius est frustré par le pli sur la manche de Voldemort. Commence raisonnablement canon et fini complètement AU.





	Le pli

Lord Voldemort siégeait dans le salon du manoir Malefoy entouré de ses plus fidèles partisans. L'allure du seigneur des ténèbres étaient affreuse, sa tenue était certes d'un goût irréprochable mais un pli disgracieux ornait sa manche gauche et cela suffisait pour donner à l'ensemble une impression de désordre.

Et Lucius avait le désordre en horreur.

Après le sempiternel laïus « Comment avez vous encore pu le laisser s'échapper, incapables ! » qu'il avait vécu tête baissée et alors que des éclairs verts le frôlait, tuant trois arrivistes et un ami d'enfance, Lucius se déplaça légèrement sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il aurait juste suffit d'aplatir un peu la manche et adieu le pli.

Il arracha son regard de cette insupportable aberration visuelle et croisa les yeux humides de Pettigrow qui le fixait d'un air calculateur.

Le petit mangemort entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et articula silencieusement un «besoin d'aide ? » auquel Lucius répondit par un reniflement méprisant. Inconsciemment, il reporta son attention sur le pli. Le rat pourrait discrètement se transformer et venir lisser la manche du lord… Personne ne le remarquerait, avantage de son statut de créature pathétique et négligeable.

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme ça. Rien que l'idée d'avoir une dette envers ce...truc...petit...moche, le hérissait. Il avança sa main en direction de la robe de son maître.

-Lucius, siffla violemment Voldemort, je te charge de cette mission!

De quoi ? Il pesta intérieurement, avec un peu d'espoir, quelqu'un de sa famille aura suivit et sera capable de le briffer.

-Oui mon seigneur.

Dans tous les cas, il s'agissait de la seule réponse envisageable. Le seigneur des ténèbres ne s'attarda pas et se retourna vers la table.

Peut être la solution était-elle de lui faire agiter le bras de sorte que la manche se décolle d'elle même ? Lucius balaya la salle à la recherche d'une victime.

-Pardonnez mon interruption mon seigneur, mais je voulait exprimer mes réservations sur le dévouement actuel de Crabb. Il m'a lui même confié douter de votre santé mentale pas plus tard qu'hier et cela m'inquiète terriblement. Peut être devrait-on l'envoyer en vacances le temps de réfléchir à tout cela.

Les yeux de Voldemort se mirent à briller dangereusement.

-Tu me penses fou Crabb ?

L'intéressé arrêta son regard incrédule sur Lucius quelques instants. A raison d'ailleurs, Crabb étant sans doute le meilleurs des moutons, il n'avait probablement même jamais pensé à remettre en doute les capacités de son supérieur.

Le seigneur des ténèbres leva sa baguette d'un geste éclair et abattit le pauvre homme sans sourciller. Son bras gauche n'avait presque pas bougé. Si changement il y avait dans la situation du pli, ça s'était juste aggravé. Lucius feula presque de contrariété. Il fallait plus.

-Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à redire ?

Si il aurait été en fait légitime que même Crabb eut des doutes sur la santé mentale du seigneur des ténèbres, Lucius n'en avait plus depuis longtemps. L'homme était livide de rage. Une colère qu'il n'aurait pas vu dans le voldemort qu'il avait rejoint dans sa jeunesse et qui ne faisait que témoigner selon lui d'une étrange incomplétude dont il n'aurait pu déterminer l'origine. Quand bien même, aujourd'hui cela servait sa cause.

-Mon seigneur...Goyle, Avery, Nott et McNair complotent pour vous renverser.

Lucius garda les yeux fixés sur la manche pendant toute l'opération. Le pli eut l'audace de rester scandaleusement fixe. Pas le choix. Plan B. Adieu tout honneur.

-Pettigrow ? Dit-il tout bas alors que Voldemort rameutait Nagini pour se joindre à la fête. Ton prix ?

-Tu me fais sortir du pays quand tout sera fini. Fais marcher tes relations.

-Je ne sais même pas comment je vais sauver ma propre peau, imbécile !

-Et pourtant tu t'en sors toujours.

Ce qui à la réflexion n'est pas faux.

-Accordé. Lisse...moi...ce...pli…

-Tu me rattrapes après. S'il me sent, je suis mort. Tu me rattrapes et tu me caches !

-Je ne te toucherais pas Pettigrow !

-Bien, Peter leva un sourcil moqueur, je te laisse vivre avec une manche froissée.

-Vas, je te rattrape mais ne t'étonnes pas si tu meurs les os brisés parce que mes mains ont glissées sur tes poils gras…

Peter fronça les sourcils hésitant mais disparut néanmoins quelques secondes plus tard. Le petit rongeur se dirigea vers le bras fixe du seigneur des ténèbres et avança ses petite pattes avant pour défaire le pli.

A peine eut il poser une griffe que la main du seigneur des ténèbres l'envoya valser contre le mur. C'était peut être un échec relativisa Lucius, mais il n'aurait au moins pas à se salir les mains.

-Tu veux m'assassiner Queudver ? Tu t'es découvert un poil de courage et d'intellect ? A moins que tu ne sois le commanditaire Lucius ?

Le mangemort sursauta d'horreur à la mention de son nom. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi cette accusation venue de nul part. Il parcouru la salle d'un regard paniqué et s'aperçut qu'il était l'unique survivant du carnage.

Il concevait que dans ces conditions, la suspicion se justifiait.

Mais s'il fallait mourir, cela serait apaisé. Il leva sa baguette si tremblant qu'il avait de forte chance de louper sa cible pourtant située à moins d'un mètre.

-Avada…

-Lissfero !

Les deux sorts se choquèrent et une bulle de chaleur étouffante vint entourer les deux duellistes, leurs corps se desséchant à une vitesse alarmante jusqu'à ce qu'ils en tombent simultanément raides morts sur le parquet du grand salon.

OoO

Bien, bien après l'épisode. Alors que le jour se levait et que les oiseaux gazouillaient leurs joies de vivre, un petit rat sortit du vase dans lequel il avait passé la nuit et trottina vers la porte avant de soudainement faire marche arrière pour s'approcher du corps de son ancien tourmenteur.

Une vapeur étrange entourait encore les deux hommes, probablement le résultat du sort de repassage qu'avait lancé Lucius dans un moment de désespoir.

Considérant la manche un instant, il défit le pli et s'étala sur le tissu de toute sa masse en roulant de droite à gauche, pressant le vêtement avec efficacité.

Il finit par repartir avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.


End file.
